Gas cooktop appliances generally include multiple gas burners mounted to a top panel. Certain gas cooktop appliances include electric ignition systems that include, among other things, a reignition spark module. In general, the reignition spark module may be located underneath a top panel of the cooktop appliance or, alternatively, may be mounted to a back panel of the cooktop appliance. The reignition spark module may also be electrically connected to one or more spark switches. Each spark switch may be mounted on a rotatable member of a burner control knob, and may generate an electrical signal when a user rotates the burner control knob by a predetermined amount. When this occurs, the reignition spark module may ignite a gas burner associated with the burner control knob rotated by the user.
When the cooktop appliance is powered on, the reignition spark module continuously draws electrical power from a power supply of the cooktop appliance. As such, the reignition spark module draws electrical power even when none of the gas burners are ignited. In such an instance, the power drawn by the reignition spark module is referred to as standby power, which is essentially unused power. If the standby power consumption of a device is relatively high, a consumer's utility bill may be negatively impacted.
Accordingly, a cooktop appliance with features for reducing or eliminating standby power consumption of a reignition spark module would be useful.